


The Time Godzilla Was a Wingman

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: A shared love for Godzilla brings the two of you together, but neither of you realize just how close you’ll end up beingORTwo nerds fall in love
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	The Time Godzilla Was a Wingman

Your body is vibrating with excitement despite it being 10am on a Sunday morning. Usually you would be still dead to the world at this time on any other weekend, but today isn’t any ordinary day. The nearby movie theater is playing a rerun of an old Godzilla movie and the nerd in you immediately bought tickets when they were released. Unfortunately, none of your friends were interested in waking up before noon to see an old monster film, so you make the trek by yourself. Once you arrive at the theater, you step in line for food and drinks. You’re debating what beverage you want to get with your popcorn when you see a familiar spiky head in front of you. “Iwaizumi-san?” The taller figure turns around at his name and, although surprised to see you, he politely greets you. 

There’s an awkward pause after that. Both of you are in the same class and you’ve seen each other around school, but you haven’t ever really spoken to each other. You’re thinking of how to continue the small talk when you notice Iwaizumi is looking down at your hoodie and you blush. Like a true dork, you’d decided to wear your favorite pale pink Godzilla hoodie and you want to sink into the ground. This is not how you wanted one of the most attractive guys in your class to see you outside of school. You quickly drop your gaze down to hide the red decorating your cheeks when you see similar Godzilla graphics on the black long sleeved shirt Iwaizumi is wearing. 

All of a sudden any nervousness dissipates and your eyes sparkle as you grin at the ace. “Are you here to see the Godzilla movie too?” Iwaizumi is slightly taken aback by your sudden change in attitude, but at the mention of his favorite character and the sight of your animated face, he also grins and nods. You both start exchanging favorite Godzilla movies, favorite enemies, favorite parts of each movie...the conversation is continuing at a rapid pace when both of you reach the front of the line. Iwaizumi asks if you want to share a popcorn and you agree as you split the cost and rush over to get good seats for the movie. The theater is relatively empty and you both settle down next to each other, still continuing your monster-filled conversation until the movie begins. 

The credits roll and if it’s possible, the two of you are even more impassioned than when the movie first began as you make your way out of the theater, breaking down the details of the film piece by piece. There’s a slight lull in your conversation as you two stand outside the theater. You don’t want to stop discussing the film with Iwaizumi, but you also don’t want to keep him for too long. You’re about to bid farewell when Iwaizumi breaks the silence first. “If you’re not busy, do you want to continue this conversation at the cafe around the corner?” You beam as you enthusiastically agree and the both of you continue to chatter over cups of coffee and sandwiches. The topics widen from just the film and you begin to learn more about each other, enjoying the company of the other. Time flies by and your hangout comes to an end as Iwaizumi realizes what time it is and tells you he needs to go to practice. You continue your dialogue as he walks you home and when he drops you off in front of your house, Iwaizumi asks if you’d want to watch other monster or Godzilla movies together in the future and you gleefully accept the offer.

Just like that, a surprising but close friendship begins. It starts off with just movie hangouts, but soon enough the two of you are studying together, eating lunch together, and walking to school together. Being around Iwaizumi so much means that you also get to know Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa and as you become closer with the group, you internally chide yourself for ever being intimidated by the group of silly boys. Little do you know that when you’re not around and it’s just the four of them in the locker room, Oikawa and the Makki Mattsun duo are relentlessly teasing, but also scolding Iwaizumi for not making a move on you yet. 

“Iwa-chan! It’s so obvious you like her and you’re not going to find another girl that likes Godzilla as much as you. You better lock her down before someone else snatches her away.” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa!”

“He’s right, Iwaizumi. Y/N is really attractive. I’m pretty sure I saw her get confessed to today. If you’re too slow, she really will be taken and who else is going to put up with your gorilla like attitude?” 

Iwaizumi spikes a volleyball at Mattsun’s head. “We’re just good friends,” says the sharp-eyed ace. He glares at Makki as the chestnut-haired boy scoffs at his words, but the teasing comes to a halt as their coach shouts at them to get back on the court. 

A few weeks later, you go to cheer on Iwaizumi at his volleyball match. You had seen a few of the Aoba Johsai volleyball matches before you became friends with Iwaizumi. Which girl in your school hadn’t? You’d gone with your girl friends and you can’t deny that you had enjoyed watching the athletic toned figures move on the court. But after getting closer to Iwaizumi, you find your eyes drawn only to the ace and you can’t seem to look away from his toned arms, the passion in his eyes, and the sweat that drips down his neck past his collarbone....You shake your head clear of the increasingly indecent thoughts as you focus on the game and you cheer loudly with the rest of your classmates when the boys take home another win. You happily hum to yourself as you make your way to the locker room where you’d already agreed to meet Iwaizumi after the match, but your movements are forcefully stopped by a firm grip on your wrist. 

Confused, you turn expecting to see one of your friends when an unfamiliar face greets you instead. It’s a much taller boy wearing the jersey of the team that Aoba Johsai had just beat and your heart begins to race. You try to jerk your hand away from him, but his grip only tightens and you wince at the vice-like hold. “Get off me, asshole!” You glower at him as you quickly scan the area to see if anyone’s around, but the stadium has pretty much cleared out aside from the players who are still washing up in their locker rooms. Panic spreads within you and you begin to desperately fight back to escape the aggressive stranger, but he uses his much stronger frame to slam you against the wall and you are momentarily stunned by the impact. Your head is throbbing and you begin to cough as he begins to squeeze your throat with one of his hands. “I heard you’re dating Seijoh’s ace. It pisses me off that he won the match and gets to go home to his pretty little girlfriend. I’m going to show him what losing feels like.” Black spots are beginning to cloud your vision as you fight to breathe, but you feel disgustingly wet lips slobbering down your face and tears leak out of your eyes at the feel of a rough hand sneaking under your shirt, brushing the bottom of your breasts. With the little air that you do have, you instinctively call for Iwaizumi, but it comes out little louder than a whisper and your assaulter cruelly laughs. “Your boyfriend isn’t coming for you, bitch. So just try to enjoy this or it’s going to be really unpleasant for you.” 

Just as his hand begins to fully grope one of your breasts, his body is thrown off of you and you gasp for breath. Still a little dazed, you frantically try to figure out what is happening and relief rushes through you when you see a familiar tanned figure standing protectively in front of you. You reach out to him, but pause at the rage you can almost feel rolling off of him. You’ve seen him irritated, especially when Oikawa is involved, but this is a different level of pure unadulterated anger that makes you shiver. He starts storming over to the body of your assaulter and it’s the raising of his arms that spurs you into action as you fling yourself around his back. “No, Iwaizumi! You’ll get in trouble or even suspended. They might not let you play volleyball anymore if you hit him.” A few seconds pass before the tension leaves Iwaizumi and he’s gathering you into his arms. He gives one last look at your attacker and tells him he better not get anywhere near you again, before he carries you away to the now empty Aoba Johsai locker room. 

He seats you on a metal bench and kneels on the floor in front of you as he examines the bruises around your neck and quickly checks the rest of your body to make sure nothing else is injured. Satisfied that you’re otherwise fine, he wraps his arms around your waist and lays his spiky head in your lap as he begins to sniffle. Alarmed, you stroke your hand in his hair, coaxing his head up to look at you and you try to comfort him as you see tears begin to well in his eyes. “Hey, I’m the one who should be crying! Please don’t cry. You saved me, Iwaizumi. I’m safe because of you.” “But you almost weren’t.” “What almost happened doesn’t matter. It’s what actually happened that counts and I believe I owe you a thank you. You want to come over and marathon some Godzilla movies?” Iwaizumi smiles up at you and you both spend the rest of that night in front of your TV, laughing and talking while Iwaizumi presses an ice pack to your injured neck. 

Both of you are just as close after the incident, but the dynamic has shifted. You find yourself stammering and blushing everytime Iwaizumi’s body accidentally brushes against yours and you remember how when you were being touched intimately by your attacker, all you could think about was how you wished the person performing the actions was Iwaizumi instead. Iwaizumi can feel his heart fluttering when he feels the warmth of your body near him and he remembers how a possessive rage had filled him at the sight of another boy touching you and how he wanted to be the only one to hold you like that. But your feelings for each other remain hidden until one day Iwaizumi is asking you to go to another movie with him and you agree as you always do. However this time Iwaizumi pauses and says, “I want to go to the movie on an official date with you. Not just as two friends.” Your smile threatens to break your face with how wide it is as you lean in to kiss him on the cheek and that’s how the two of you begin dating. 

This is the first relationship for both of you and you both approach it tentatively. Emotionally and mentally, nothing has really changed, but it’s the physical aspect that leaves both of you a little hesitant. Months pass and you never go pass a slightly heated make out session. You begin to feel a little self-conscious and wonder if Iwaizumi doesn’t find you attractive enough to take it further. Iwaizumi on the other hand is smitten with you, but he knows how special sex can be for girls, especially if it’s their first time, and he doesn’t want to push you past your comfort zone. The two of you dance around the topic and never directly address it as you continue to hold hands and sweetly kiss each other. But a long conversation with your girl friends and their encouragement for you to take the initiative if you’re ready emboldens you. Iwaizumi is supposed to come over to your place this weekend to hang out and you’d timed it perfectly with your parent’s business trip, leaving the two of you alone in the house. You slip on the black long sleeved Godzilla shirt Iwaizumi had worn the first time you guys had ever hung out and take a deep breath before mustering the courage to slide your panties off, leaving you completely bare underneath your boyfriend’s shirt. Satisfied with the way you look, you wait.

Iwaizumi knocks on your door, holding a bag of snacks which he promptly drops on the floor as he stares slack jawed at you. You quickly grab his wrist and drag him inside, locking the door behind him before shyly playing with your hair, unsure of what Iwaizumi thinks about your outfit. Iwaizumi drinks in the sight of you in his shirt. His eyes take in how the neck opening is far too large for you and reveals your collarbone and a sliver of your shoulder. They trail down to the way your hands swim in sleeves made for much longer arms than yours. And finally they land on the way your legs are fully on display for him as you clutch the hem of his shirt to keep your most intimate part covered. He can already begin to feel arousal flickering inside of him, but he gently grasps your jaw, tilting your head to look at him. “Babe, I need you to tell me exactly what you want. I want to make sure you’re completely sure about this.” He sees a hint of nervousness in your gaze, but it’s mixed with determination as you move forward until you’re chest to chest with Iwaizumi. He bites back a groan at the feel of pebbled nipples rubbing against his torso. “I want you to take my virginity and then after that I want you to keep on making love to me and fucking me, Iwaizumi.” Reassured by your confirmation, he leans down to lovingly kiss you before holding out his arms and growling, “jump”. You leap into his arms and with your arms interlocked behind his neck and your legs wrapped around his waist, you continue locking lips with him as he brings you both to your bedroom.

Iwaizumi gently lays you down on your bed and hovers over you. Your breath catches at the hungry look in his eyes as he stares at you like he wants to devour you. He roughly catches your lips with his, nipping at your bottom lip until your mouth opens and his tongue is tangling with yours. You squirm in his hold. You’ve made out before, but the intensity of this is new and your heart races as your nails dig into strong shoulders to anchor yourself. He pulls away, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two of you before he continues his attack on your neck leaving a trail of mottled purple down the column of your neck. You cry out from the intensity and the slight pain, but you can feel a burning desire building within you at the thought of Iwaizumi painting you like a canvas and marking you for everyone to know who you belong to.

As he continues sucking and biting your sensitive neck, his hands begin to lift up the shirt you’re wearing, but his brows furrow when he feels nothing underneath. He stops his ministrations to look down and growls at the sight of you completely naked, no bra or panties, and his cock twitches at how vulnerable you look sprawled before him, while he’s still completely clothed. He practically rips the shirt off of you in his haste to have your body completely on show for him and sits back on his heels, drinking in the view of you. No one has ever seen you naked before and your self-consciousness has you attempting to cover your breasts and pussy as much as you can with your hands, but strong hands stop you from moving. “Don’t hide from me, baby. You’re beautiful.” You nervously look into Iwaizumi’s eyes and your heart soars at the love you see shining in his eyes. 

He worships your body and you writhe underneath him as he leaves no inch of your skin untouched. Fingers graze you, his tongue, lips, and teeth trace across every inch of skin they reach and a fire is raging inside of you. Iwaizumi takes one of your hardened nipples into his mouth and sucks while fingers fondle the other nipple and you moan. “Fuck, baby, you sound so good. Keep on making sounds for me. Let me know how good I’m making you feel.” The room fills with your incessant moans and the wet sounds of Iwaizumi lathering all his attention on your fleshy mounds. You’re so distracted by what’s happening that you don’t notice a rough hand beginning to descend further down your body until you keen as a long digit slides into your dripping hole and begins to gently thrust in and out of you. You’ve never had anything inside of you before and you lose yourself in the foreign pleasure. Broken pleas for more spill from your lips and Iwaizumi slips another finger into you, curling his fingers as he continues his in and out motions. When he enters a third finger, your eyes shoot open and your mouth falls open when he brushes against something inside of you. Iwaizumi smirks as he relentlessly teases that spot over and over again until you see stars and your walls quiver around him, clutching his fingers so tightly as if they want to forever be filled by them. He gently continues toying with your now sopping cunt until you shiver and softly push his arms away. Completely removing his hand from you, he hovers over you again to affectionately kiss you before finally stripping off his own clothes.

You’ve seen Iwaizumi shirtless before and you appreciatively eye the veins running down your boyfriend’s toned arms as he removes his shirt and you subconsciously lick your lips at the sight of his tanned torso, but your mouth goes dry and your pussy clenches at the sight of his pre-cum glazed cock that’s revealed when he removes his boxers. Your lower mouth throbs with a desire to be stuffed full, but you nervously bite your lips wondering if something so big can really fit inside you. Sensing the slight change in your mood, Iwaizumi hovers over you, stroking your face. “I’m going to take it slow. But I need you to let me know if you want me to take it even slower or completely stop, okay?” You nod and he moves to slide on a condom before repositioning himself until you feel the tip of his hard length prodding where you want it most. He slowly pushes in, stopping every inch or so while attentively rubbing your pulsing clit and flicking one of your nipples with his tongue to distract you from the discomfort. It’s a tight fit and you feel more stretched than you ever have, but with Iwaizumi’s steady pace and his pleasurable distractions, you’re soon letting out broken whines as you tighten around his cock, milking him for more. He finally bottoms out inside of you and you both groan at how perfectly you fit together. It’s like you were made to take him and only him. “Can I move, Y/N?” You frantically nod your head and let out a high-pitched scream as he almost fully pulls out before ramming himself all the way back into you. You hardly recognize your own voice as you claw at Iwaizumi’s back as he pounds into you. A lewd symphony fills your room as his balls slap against you, your pussy squelches with every movement of Iwaizumi’s hips, he grunts and heavily pants, and you let out a beautiful vocal scale of “more, harder, faster”. But the performance is nearing an end and you finish first, your back bending into a curve you didn’t know was possible before you slump back down to the bed, exhausted. Iwaizumi isn’t far behind and with just a few more desperate thrusts, he harshly grips your hips and buries himself as deep as he can go into your spasming heat and cums. 

You both lay there for a bit. Iwaizumi has rolled you both onto your sides so he can cradle you in his arms and stroke your back and hair as he softly praises you. You nuzzle into his comforting warmth and smile fondly into green eyes. “Hajime, I’m glad you were my first. Thank you for taking care of me.” Flustered by your use of his first name, Iwaizumi stills for a second before he’s pulling you even tighter into him, a toothy grin overtaking his face and you both continue to lay there, feeling whole in each other’s arms. 


End file.
